naruto-A new begining
by mimi-no-strife
Summary: Country : Shirando North of the water Country and East of the Lightning country by the ocean side " Not far from the Turtle Island " republished of naruto- a new begining cause of complication rated T for language
1. Chapter1 : intro

disclamer ! we do not own any of the naruto character but we do own Eidens Mizanaki(narator), Taiyou Mashiro and Milanne Shinari

* * *

In a peaceful town named, Shirando North of the water country and East of the Lightning Country was a Small Island where This city this quiet and charming town,No one knew about the Ninja world and What those kids tough they had some unusal abilities from a young age without understanding where it came parent's consider them abomination since they aren't the typical kind of Teenager's. One of those kids name was Eidens Mizanaki He was a Waiter at his parent's Restaurant Living a tranquil life or so he tought...

One day, At Toyuki's bar. Eidens was Receiving his parent's order for the day he was slowly placing everything in the store Room when he suddently heard the Bell going on to mark the arrival of a Customer. Eidens then rushes to the entrance dropping everything on the floor to Greet his new customer's when He saw 3 tall adult wearing strange outfit's with headband One was a girl with Enormous Boobies,Pale blond hair,smaller then the other one's but had a weird Symbole on her Forehead in a diamond shape.

The Other one was pale has snow with long black air and weird makeup under his eyes he had weird yellow eyes that looked like a snake eye.

While the last one, looked more like the kind of guy that doesn't take anything seriously he had Long white hair spiked Up in the air with a long ponytails he also had weird makeup in his face with two long red stripes coming down from his eyes he also had one Enormous wort in his face...

''Hi! and welcome to the Toyuki's Bar, I Am Eidens and I shall be your host for the Duration of your stay'' Eidens said

''Hello there for 3 please!'' The woman said

''Very well Follow me.''

When I got them to their table the guy with the weird Wort kept on looking at me with a Weird gaze like he knew I had something to Hide...I did but How did he knew ? There was something weird with those Traveler I just wasn't able to put my finger on it...

''Here you go kind sir and Ma'am. I will be back shortly to take your order.''

''Very well. Thank you!'' The Woman Said

I made my way back to the back store to finish cleaning up the Food order and place it in the store room. When suddently I heard The Bell going off again . When i came back to the front I saw one of my friend Named Milanne She was a cute young girl with curly Blond hair,She also had a weird pair of eyes one of her Eyes were Pink as a blossoming Sakura Flower, while the other one was a Icy blue color that looked like a frozen lake. The only bad thing with this girl his that she had the bad habit to goof around too much and be very but very Hyper. She was also the Daughter of the Blacksmith of the village. The reason why we we're so close was that we Had the same kind of issue...

''Hey There! What Bring's you here?'' I said

''Hey Denki *Milanne smiles with all her teeth* I'm here cause your special order his now ready!''

''Oh really...and how many time must I not ask you to call me by that name ? at least, a million by now..''

''I know but it's soooo kawwwaaaiiiii!''

I shruged ''Anyhow gimme a minute we have new Traveler's in town and they need me to take their Orders.''

''Ohhhh newww peoplee where are they?''

''Right there, by the window in the back Corner''

''I see, Any Idea what's with the weird outfit?''

''No idea...Never saw that kind of stuff on anyone so ...yah..!''

''I see, SO I better go ask them then right?''

Milanne then rushes to the Visitor's table and stare's at them for a while before one of them come's asking..

''What's you looking at cute one? '' Old Man winked at her

''Oh well...if you must ask ...What's up with those weird outfit's of your's Old guy ?''

''Well you...Wait ! how did you call me Old ?!''

''Well DAH! you have white hair sir ,How can you not be old if your hair's our white has Snow ? I bet those are your kid's right?''

''What No wait ... I'm only 42 year's old I'm getting at the stage where we man are in their Purest state '' Old man winks again

''oh ok if you say so Kuso jiji...''Milanne look's at the pretty woman boobs

''When did you get those Fake boobies? Their so Big they can't possibly be Real right?''

''HEY THERE!..Watch you're tongue girl those are 110% Real, no implant, no Surgery, Nothing...'' the Woman Said

''Ok then when did they Pooped up ?''

''Do I look like a Keep a Agenda ? No so no go and tell that Waiter to come and serve us already!''

''Well, I'm sure...'' Milanne Get the boot from myself to Get the F*** out

''Excuse me for any Incovenience this might of caused...'' I looked at them with a Embarrased smile...

''No worries just keep that Girl with a Leach or something...'' The Woman said

''I Dare you speak to me like this'' Milanne come's forward getting her sleeves up to start a fight.

''Very well. But be aware you might need more then a few stiches once im done Curly girl'' The Woman said

''Ok that's it Gramp's your going down!''

The Woman leans a finger on Milanne forhead '' See ya !''

Milanne was Pushed away agains the back wall on the opposite side of the room Unconsious but still blabering ramdom stuff...

How the hell did she do that I asked myself she didn't even break a sweat to push her that far...could she be...?

''HEY! Pretty boy you gonna stare at her all day or you gonna take our order?''The woman said

I snaped out of it '' Sure...So what can I get you ?...''

''I'll Take a Chicken Breast with Two bottles of Sake Please.'' The Woman said

''Very well...Are you certain Two bottles of Sake?''

''and Keep them coming !'' The Woman said

''Alright...What about you sir ?''

''I'll take kaarage fried Chicken with a bottle of sake aswell Please !'' Old man said

''Sure thing! and you sir?''

''Simply boilled eggs with ramen.'' Mysterious man said

''Perfect! I'll go drop this order and be back with it in 15 minutes!''

I'll go back in the Kitchen to drop the order then I'll go see how Milanne was doing after that punch... but she was still Blabering words...

''Old...Crazy...hag...gonna..kill...that...Bit..'' Milanne fall unconsious.

''Milanne snap out of it!''

'Better bring her to the Hospital once Im done with those Customer' I thought

When getting there order ready to go on their table I overheard them speaking of someone named "Hanzo" . Never heard that name around here so why are they here...Are they mercenary?...I wonder ...but that Strengh that woman used was overwhelming it was too much Power to be done by a simple human she is probably like us...so maybe the two other aswell are special ...

''Here you go your order and Have a great meal !''

''Thank you!'' Old man and The Woman said

''IF you may..May I ask a question to the young lady ?''

''Oh young why thank you what can I do for you ?'' The Woman smiles at him

''How did you do that thing earlier on my friend to knock her off that far without even Moving?''

''Well it's rather easy with some Ninja Training.''

''Ninja? What's that a new Cardio Workout?''

The Old man laughed hard has hell '' You mean you don't know what A Ninja His ?''

''No..sir...''

''Oh yah I forgot...this village is a Neutral land right no so affilitation with the Big country right?'' The Woman said

''No ma'am...''

'' oh ok well sorry But we have to eat now we have a Important matter to attend to.'' The Woman said

''Very well I shall take my leave.''

While I walked away I saw Milanne on the chair I left her in she was still pretty messed up I have to take her to the Hospital Asap!

When i walked out of the Restaurant with Milanne in my Arm I saw my mom coming in the Restaurant. She was gonna ask me something but when she saw me with Milanne Unconsious she letted me go without even complaning witch was really weird for her...she is a complaining freak...When I reached out the Hospital I went to the Emergency section to ask for help she was then Directly taken to 2F for a Quick Bone check up to check if she had Anything broken...

Three Hours passed while i waited in the Lobby room I saw Milanne best friend coming up to see me. Her name was Taiyou Mashiro But everyone Call's her Oppai in school because of her big boobies...She had very long Red Curvy Hair's with the Weirdest Eye's ONe eye was Totally black while The Iris was White but the Other eye was the Total opposite...She was Really kind but no one knew why her and Milanne were best friend cause she HATE's bad joke...and I mean Milanne is a bad joke herself ...

''Hey there Eidens !''

''Hey Opp...I mean Taiyou'' I smiled in panic.

''Been a while you know you could of come home for dinner'' she said while clapping her feet.

She was one of my previous conquest sort of say and well...I never told her the reason why i left her out like that let's just put it that I like the other league more then her league...But she never forgot that one timed when I bailled her at the Park cause I forgot about her..

Go figure right?

''Yah...well I've been busy at work with my mom she is being a total maniac with my Schedule''

''I hear ya! my mom is the same she keeps on putting me on Tight Schedule here at the Hospital.''

Her mom's is the Chief Nurse here at Our Town Hospital.

''So how is Milanne ?''

''She got a real Knock out but I figured you were more in the suit for explanation right ?''

''Well Can we go see her Then I'll Explain.''

''Sure thing!''

Entering Milanne Bedroom

''So...is she still Unconsious?''

''Yah but she is simply recovering so anyway what hitted the poor thing...I hope it wasn't you right?! Cause otherwise your'e in for a Fight Mister!''

''No, No ! I swear it wasn't me...IT was the Newcomer into town there pretty weirdly dressed and Milanne was over curious and the girl in the group Knock her out real good with a single push on the forehead the Weirdest thing was she never even move Milanne simply went flying to the other side room...at first I tought...''

''She was like us right?''

''Yah...''

''Maybe who know's did you know why were they here anyway ?''

''I heard them saying they were looking for...''

Cutting me off, Milanne wake up drastically fast and started screaming...''THAT FUCKING OLD HAG IM GONNA KILL THAT BITCH!''

Taiyou punches her again Inconsious

'' Stars...Falling...from ...the sky...''

I was shocked by what just happened I was out of words I didnt knew How to react to the situation...

''So you were saying? ''Taiyou said while rubbing her fist out of pain

''Yah...mmm They were looking for someone Named Hanzo...Ring any bell ?''

''Actually...Yah When I was at the Cafe last Night I over heard the sailor's talking about a weird masked man that was calling himself Hanzo didn't put too much Attention to it but then again when i see that it might be interesting to look into it I mean if stranger's drop by the next day looking for him there much be a reason why no?''

''I guess their might be a link but then again what do you whant us to do were kids with nothing special to offer other then our ill...''

"Don't you even say that word! It's a blessing nothing else it what make's us different we need to gain advantage over it and by what you told me to Newcomer seem to be having the same kind of gift then us so why not ask them if they could help us get advantage out of it right?"

"I guess but Milanne is in no shape to come with us now and she need to keep her cool if were to ask that woman again..."

"Agree, So tomorow First thing in the morning we shall wait for them at the inn and ask them there sounds good ?"

"I guess..."

I'm really getting in trouble right now with this plan...

* * *

that's it for to day ! plz review

next chap : chap1 questions?... for answers!


	2. Chapter2 : Questions

disclamer ! we do not own any of the naruto character but we do own Eidens Mizanaki(narator), Taiyou Mashiro and Milanne Shinari

* * *

Shortly after meeting with Taiyou I was making my way back at my parent's restaurant thinking about everything that happened today...  
I can hardly imagine that this is really happening, At first I tought that this was a dream and that I was gonna wake up again  
next morning in my bed with my mom yelling at me to get ready for work...but In fact I was still infront of all this  
Knowing now that we might have Answer's to all those thing happening to me and The girls, Cause me ,Taiyou and Milanne have always  
had...those Power..We all tought it was a issue since our parent's never wanted to answer us about where did they came from Me and  
Milanne never saw it like Taiyou ...She thinks this is a gift that we must use for good,But we never knew how to control them  
They came as they went away...The situation was always changing time to time depending on our emotion and our , Knowing  
There is three other person that seems to control them more then Us we need Answers to all those Questions.

About four hours passed since I was in bed still thinking about all this suddently I heard some rock being thrown at my  
I got up to see who was throwing those little peebles at my window I saw Milanne standing there When she asked me :

"Can I come up the Tree ?" She said

"Of course, Come on up!"

When she got up the window by the tree infront of my house I whispered to her that we had to keep it down since my parent's were fast  
Asleep and I didn't wanna wake them up to hear them yell at me for having a friend in my room at this time..She nodded at me

"Can't sleep either ?" She asked me

"No I'm still thinking about everything we learned today...it's alot to swallow at once"

"I know...And now knowing we will get answers...It feel's weird"

" Yah...well...We're gonna have to get them eventually "

" I hope there is a way to cure it" She said

" Why do you think that?! " I replied with this shocking news

" I've never felt normal to anyone and it really bugs me...Sometime i just wanna be my little daddy's girl without him looking  
at me as If i was a monster...I wanna be normal and having those Curse's in us maded me realize How much we are different..."

" Well, You know Milanne...Personality is carved from who we are not from what people think's We have to get use to the fact now  
That these are part of us and we need to forge our live's around them not run out of our self...it's like if we we're lying to  
Ourselves each and other morning to lie that we are not who we are with those Gift"

Suddently Someone else was barging at my window this time it Was Taiyou she was in Panic because Milanne went missing from the Hospital...  
When in fact she got out of there to come here and chat ...

"Why did you come over Here Milanne? People at the Hospital are in Jeopardy looking for you..." Taiyou Said

"I'm sorry Taiyou But I needed to speak with Denki about everything that happened today i got alot on my mind at the moment.."

"I Understand Milanne...I've been through alot myself"

" We all have.." I replied to them while making sure they kept there Voice down.

We kept on talking about everything and at the end we we're more goofing around then actually talking about why we we're here  
Even tough we we're still thinking about it...The thing we didn't know was that we we're being watched...

"We should help these kid's they deserve to know what they have inside them " Jiraya Said

" Agree but You know me and game's so let's set them up tomorow for a little game alright?" Said tsunade with a little smile in the corner

"This is Useless, Why waste time on them they are nothing but Thrash without power" The other Man said

"Orochimaru, You know this is not true they remind us of ourselve's when we we're at their age..." Tsunade Said

" They only seek to understand and who know's they might become good ninja one day." Jiraya said Firmly

" Whatever..." Said Orochimaru

The Night passed away and the Sun came to annouced us that we had to meet at The inn to ask the Three visitor for Answers  
When I actually got there I was the last one Taiyou and Milanne we're already there waiting for me to arrived so that  
We could go inside and talk to them but when I got to the door The Three Visitor's came out and looked at us with a smile  
Saying to us :

" Hey Kid's" Jiraya said with a Big shiny smile in his face

" Hi , There Mister" We replied to him with Respect

" Look we know we haven't been honest and kind to you guys and we wanna know if you wanna forgive our Behavior" Tsunade Replied

" OF course Ma'am " Taiyou said

Milanne still tought that her boobs was fake but she didn't wanna pressure her with those Fake implant right now...

" So you kids came here for Answers about your bloodline right?" Jiraya said to the group

" To our what? But yes we came here seeking answers from you three" I said with a firm voice

Jiraya tought this kid had guts saying that to all three of them with such a firm ton in his voice

" Very well then, We have a little game we wanna play with you guys, you guys up for it? Tsunade said before laughing at them..

"Pfff I can beat you in every single game you come up with Booby sama " Milanne while staring at her boobs...

Tsunade tought twice and swallowed back what she wanted to say to that little brat...

" You sure then...Cause this will be hard" Tsunade replied

"Yeah right Bring it...What's the game exacly ?" Taiyou said

I knew this was gonna be something that they wanted us to fail so it was probably gonna be a pain in the Ass But when I heard the game  
I was so Insulted but oh well...

" The game will be Hide and Seek" Jiraya said

The Group of kids bursted in laugh and started to cry their lives at them

The three visitor then started explaining the simple rules to them even tough they never stopped laughing at them

" The rules are simple FIRST : You need to Find all Three of Us SECOND : There is no asking around for help and FINALLY: Win and you  
Get every answers you want, Easy right ?" Jiraya Said

"Hell yah Wort boy" Milanne replied while catching her breath out of this good laugh

" Fine then at Count of the Three the game starts Ready?" Tsunade asked

" OK but until when do we search for you guys?" I asked

" Sunset his End of the Time and then we meet back here Ok?" Jiraya said

Everyone Agreed to those rules

" 3...2...1...GO!" They yelled

And the game Was on ...

* * *

that's it for to day ! plz review

next chap :chap 3 the game for answers!


	3. Chapter 3: The game for answers !

Sooooooooooo sorry ! it's been a while since we met so we couldn't update the story !

anyway ! enjoy !

* * *

After they set off running in every direction we didn't knew where to start first so we decided to split off.  
One of them for one us easy and simple I first tought,So Taiyou Went up north to scout around the forest and the riverside I went West to go to the Beach to look around there and Milanne went on the East side of town where the city mall was.

Taiyou was the first one to get a fresh trail on one of those Ninja she first saw the green cloak with the symbol on the back, this weird symbol meant "Gamble" and by the look's of it she found a little inn on the trail up north where she was getting drunk with sake and gambling with thieves and mercenary. She was so drunk that she never spotted Taiyou in the shop entrance. When Taiyou got to her table the ninja was so drunk she invited her to sit next to her.

"Hey,Oppai Get over here next to me " she yelled

Taiyou was always getting pissed each time we called her that I knew by exeperience it was not something good I felt her wrath once...She doesn't like us to call her that cause of her big boobies...

Taiyou went towards the woman when two men started touching her breast they were so drunk they never noticed she was still a was so scared her eyes went black and white instantly, her bloodline went in effect. The time when this happened was when she was either scared or over frustrated. The two man never knew what was happening, first thing they knew was that they were in a field full of black and white roses when suddently the branches of the roses started growing and to tangle around them the worst was when the spike started growing it pierced the two man bodies.  
When Taiyou snapped out of it she saw the two men at her feet covered in blood. That's when she had a panic attack she went running outside without any warning Tsunade watched that scene with a close eye when she decided to go after Taiyou to calm her down.

"Leave me alone,I don't wanna hurt you" Taiyou yelled at Tsunade

"I know you won't hurt me so calm down and let's talk for a bit alright?"

"Sure...but stay far from me I don't want to hurt or kill you like those man"

"Those guys, were jerk anyway They deserved what you did to them"

"No, nobody deserves to die in fight!"

"You know what I am right?"

"You're a Ninja and that's all we know"

"Yes, In fact I am a Ninja, NInja received a special training all their life to practice and polish their skill"

"What skills exacly?"

"Skills to defend those who we love...I've lost my Fiancé to this war...That's why I fight"

" Fight?..What war...?"

" Their is a war going on at the moment you are not affected by it cause your nation isn't affiliated to anyone yet"

"But Shirando doesn't want to go to war!"

"But war always catches you back..."

With that the girls started talking about everything in life but this meant Taiyou succeded she caught Tsunade so only two left.

Even tough Taiyou succeded, their was still Milanne and Eidens to find theirs.

* * *

Milanne ventured off in the shopping district of the town, where all the latest fashion shop were, with the restaurant and everything else.  
Milanne was so convinced that she could find them in a nick of time she started inventing a inspector role for herself...including the clothes..  
She was looking everywhere with her her big shiny lens looking for clues but she was so clumsy she kept on falling over garbage can and running into some poles, because she was so focus on where to find those "ninja" she didn't pay attention to where she was going. She interogatted anyone who looked like them to see if they were wearing diguises but with no clue she was so into her role that she was getting tired and very hungry by the end of the afternoon she had no time to lose on some stupid stuff like eating even tough her stomach was growling, worst then a bear for food, she needed to succed for the sake of her friend...  
she had taken that little game a little bit too much intense.

When she first went up the hill direction up to the bathhouse she heard woman screaming all over the place at first she didn't think that it was that much of a clue. But when she started listening carfully to what the girls we're saying it sounded a bit like this

" Help! Help! A big old perv is looking at us from a hole in the bathhouse" The woman yelled out

Milanne didn't knew any guy in the village that could of done such a thing so she assumed it was one of those so called " ninja". When she got to the crime scene she saw a man kneed down looking through the fence of an other bathhouse. She then came over the guy head and saw that it was the old man with the wort in his face, she then punched him so hard on the head that she was jumping around in pain screaming...

" What was that for?!...Geez woman" Jiraya said to Milanne

"You freaky old perv, how dare you look at those woman like if they were meat" she said rubbing her first out of the pain

" Ok now calm down gorgeous! I am here to make my next novel and I need some information! That's all! You got the wrong idea from me now" He said nervously

" Oh...sorry I tought you were doing the peeping tom thingy...But oh well! What do you need as information? I can help...I am a girl after all" she said looking at him with a huge smile

Jiraya then tought that he was pretty lucky that she bought it after all! But oh well, he might just play along for now and form there Milanne went in the bathhouse with the book of Jiraya and pen and started writting everything he had putted on a list for her while jiraya was..  
well you know ...peeping as always

But from there only one remain to be caught and that up to Eidens to do so...

* * *

Meanwhile Eidens was going on the beach to scount for the missing ninja he started to lose hope when he saw the sun coming down he was getting depressed that they would never know the real meaning of the gift they had been having since birth...

He started remembering what his childhood was like when people were looking at them like if they were monster, none of them were confortable around other's.  
Kid's at school were calling them all sort of name : "monster","abomination","atrocity"...  
They always wanted their parent's to light up on why they had this gift they never wanted to tell them at all, they were always avoiding the subject...

While daydreaming on the beach he saw a tall white guy on the ocean walking toward him he then realize it was that creepy old guy that had this weird look in his eyes each and single time he was around...he was looking at me like if he wanted to eat me or something ...*shivers*

"Well the hunter is now the prey how incovenient little one" said Orochimaru

" What do you mean by that ? "

"Well now that no one is here to protect you how about a little duel ?"

"I don't even know how to fight?!...this would totally be an unfair fight"

"You don't have to know how to it's in your blood to fight and kill...haven't your dad told you who your familly really is ?"

" What are you talking about ?"

"Mmm...it's seem's you really don't know, well...to know the answer show me the power of the Mizanaki legacy!" says orochimaru while charging at Eidens

Eidens didn't know what to do he started running away but he was no match for this guy speed ...Orochimaru was coming at him with a sword coming out of his mouth. When Orochimaru got near enough to stab, Eidens panic and the only thing you saw was a giant tidal wave coming out of the sea...Orochimaru didn't expect that and got sent in the bottom of the seafloor.

When Eidens opened his eyes to see what was going on, he saw the residue of the tidal wave crashing on the ocean but their was no sign of the Ninja at all...  
Eidens decided to go running back to village seeking help from the ninja collegue

While running back to the village Eidens was thinking that this was'nt his normal power normally it shapes it self into a crystal ...what was this new power...were they starting to grow even more?

When he got back at the Inn he saw the two other ninja and Taiyou and Milanne with them so he tought that they add succeded wich was nice, seeing that Eidens got the other guy right in his face...When he got too them in panique he explained everything to Jiraya and Tsunade .

But then they saw Orochimaru in the distance coming back. Eidens had a hard time believing it cause he was no where to be found when the Tidal wave struck him.

"What...How? I looked for you, you weren't anywhere close, when I last look..."

"Easy kid it was a Substitution Jutsu I used when your tidal wave tried pulling me in depth of the ocean... But I have to admit you have an impressive ability ...I look foward to work with you young one"

"Work with me? So you guys accept to make us aware of those gifts we have then ?"

The three of them looked at each other and nooded.

"But we will do more then just make you aware of those ability were gonna train you guys in becoming full pledge ninja" Said jiraya with a big smile in his face

"Really?! you guys mean it ?! AWSOME!" They all yelled

"Be here first thing in the morning tomorow, the training start's at dawn!

"Yes Sir!" Said Taiyou "Of course Senpai!" Said Milanne "This will be awsome! Thank you! " Said Eidens

All three of them decided to go back to their house and be ready for tomorow 'cause this was only the begining of their legacy...

* * *

And here we are ! again were sorry for making you all wait so long for that chap! and I realise their wasn't any review button on our fanfic so if you have

anything to tell us, PM please we'll be more then happy to answer your questions or to receive anything that could help us, even construcive comments !

Anyways ! Have a nice day or night or any period of the day that it is where you are !

We won't be able to tell you the next chap title, so see ya next time !


End file.
